Dear Agony/Metrics
Forethought To better understand the ensuing plot of the role-play and overall what transpires over its duration, keep the following questions and ideas in mind as you read it: *How is what is happening now going to impact the future plot-line of One Piece Role-Play Wiki? Plot Summary Soren *In the year of 1507, the invade as apart of their quest to reach . During this time, a 17 year old Aoshin is stated to be the bodyguard of the Daimyo, . *Fighting to protect the lives of the , Aoshin battles one-one-one. However, he is swiftly defeated by the and left with a scar on his left pectoral. is destroyed by the ; is slain and is usurped by . The Beasts Pirates establish Wano as their territory. *Aoshin is sent flying to after being bludgeoned by 's kanabō mace. He awakes after several days to the sight of Kusagi tailoring his wounds. The princess' beauty leaves him utterly speechless; Aoshin is unable to find his voice for several days. Final Prophecy *Carter Pine officially takes office as an Admiral in the Navy, taking over Warren D. Ralph’s old office. He then handpicks Mengis and Batavia to be his immediate subordinates, doing so without their consent and through his authority as Admiral. *Aoshin arrives suddenly within the room, having trespassed into Mariejois undetected. He is immediately attacked by Admiral Pine, as well as 3 CP0 agents (Menu Merchant, Roo Jackson, and an "owl faced" agent) that had been previously hidden and tasked with spying on Pine’s meeting. *The agents and Pine are effortlessly countered by Aoshin, who is revealed to have no bounty due to his criminal status exceeding a sensible price (as well as the belief that he simply cannot be arrested) and also revealed to hold the title of the "Most Wanted Man in the World". *Aoshin demands the office to be evacuated under the threat of his power; the others are forced to retreat in an organized fashion, with only Menu Merchant remaining behind to converse further. Merchant refers to Aoshin as "Izari", and is told by Aoshin to go and inform Veno of his arrival. False Prophet *Forced to retreat from Ralph’s office, the CP0 agents relocate into another room, where they are joined by fellow CP0 agent, Jason Matthews. *As they have time to kill, Matthews urges the others to compare their strength with one another by measuring each others Doriki. Matthews uses Te-Awase to measure the Doriki of the other agents, and is surprised to learn that Menu Merchant’s Doriki is four times his own. *When Matthews attempts to measure Roo Jackson’s Doriki, however, his body proves to be incapable of doing so, as he is not able to withstand even a subtle hit and instead dies in the process of measuring Jackson’s Doriki. *Kenway Veno is conducting an experiment in a laboratory funded to him by the World Government somewhere deep in Mariejois. With the aid of Corona, he is furthering his development of BLACK: a product of feeding a Logia Devil Fruit to a Zoan Devil Fruit. *BLACK seems to possess a mind of its own and repeatedly attempts to attack Corona at every opportunity it receives. On top of being hostile and capable of thought, BLACK is also shown to be able to move on its own in a flagellic manner. *Menu Merchant arrives to retrieve Veno on Aoshin’s order. Veno addresses Merchant as the "Bathory’s Bitch" during their encounter. *During the brief exchange, BLACK manages to escape from within its glass box. *Bathory Mary debuts in role-play as a member of the Gorosei, with Kresha having become her slave. Public Frenemy *Kenway Veno and Aoshin meet in Pine’s office to discuss the inevitable war against the Xros Pirates. *Initially hostile towards Aoshin, Veno is revealed to be a sleep agent under Aoshin’s control, manipulated for the sake of inventing tools that Aoshin needs for the upcoming battle. The office is safeguarded from onlookers by the Second Awakening of Aoshin’s Devil Fruit, which allows him to "control what others see". *Recalling that Veno had stolen the Xros Pirates’ Poneglyph directly from their territory, Aoshin extracts a map of the Xros Empire out of Veno’s memories to assist him in his upcoming invasion. *Veno states that Shiguma had left only a single pirate behind to watch over his territory while the rest of the Xros Pirates were on Canworth: Michael D. Sera, whom he only managed to suppress thanks to the help of the Ten Commandments. Veno describes Sera as a "monster" in terms of strength. *Veno equips Aoshin with an array of futuristic technology, such as his signature Den Den Mushi which allows one to publicly stream on a global scale. Using his Devil Fruit powers to make the eyes of the Den Den Mushi mirror his own, Aoshin explains to Veno that he plans to make his battle against the Xros Pirates public so that the whole world can witness the fight. *Aoshin is given Ares to sail by Veno, said to be the greatest ship Veno has ever assembled and considered by the latter to be on par with the Ancient Weapon Pluton. Veno also gifts Aoshin the "All Pose", describing it as a special log pose with no equal. *Aoshin leaves Mariejois, releasing Veno from his control. *Bathory Mary reflects on the coming battle, and tosses the ice roses towards Kresha, declaring that she has always despised roses. One Nation *Knot Vandalia is overseeing the construction of one of many strange blue pyramids on Xaris. *The World Government has begun to refer to Bon as the Fifth Gospel. *Gilbert D. Bertram is revealed to have survived his encounter with Bathory Tabart and Kenway Veno. *Shiguma expresses suspicion over Scratch's disappearance. *Aoshin is revealed to have invaded Xaris from the skies using a Flying Ship rather than coating his ship and coming from below as Pulaski anticipated. *Aoshin's Conqueror's Haki alerts the entire continent of his presence. A single message is made clear to the continent's inhabitants: they will all soon be murdered. *Aoshin appears inside of a warehouse containing Vera, Wright, and Harvey. After killing the latter two, Aoshin secludes himself with Vera. FEAR *As Vera’s life flashes before her eyes, Aoshin is able to reflect this flash into his own eyes using the powers of his Devil Fruit. Aoshin is able to see into Vera’s memories and thus observe her childhood and past life. *A flashback of Vera’s childhood is shown. *A flashback featuring Raptor D. Baron as a Vice Admiral is shown, set 22 years prior to the current timeline (2019). Here he is said to be in contention for the position of Navy Admiral, rivaling Vice Admiral Batavia. *Deadbeard is revealed to be the captain of the Hollow Pirates. *The Red Hand Pirates, presumably the precursor to the Black Hand Pirates and Raid Pirates, are said to be in the running for Yonko, rivaling the Hollow Pirates. Barney Kettle and Princeton Strathmore are said to be among the Four Finger Generals of the crew under a notorious captain that was not named. *According to Batavia and Strathmore, Deadbeard would lose out to the captain of the Red Hand Pirates in a direct fight between the two. *In an ironic twist, Vera is rescued by Foxpack. Kettle is rescued by Strathmore. *It is explained that the Red Hand Pirates have low bounties/no bounties due to their crimes not being reported to the World Government, as well as their bounties being manipulated by a high ranking marine in the Navy. This marine is revealed to be none other than Batavia, who is among the Four Finger Generals of the Red Hand Pirates. *Strathmore is shown to be capable of punching Raptor D. Baron through the warehouse’s wall, albeit while the Vice Admiral had his guard down. *The flashback ends with Strathmore and Kettle’s capture. They are said to be later freed by Batavia. *As the flashback ends, Aoshin regretfully claims Vera’s life. Over the Horizon *Admiral Carter Pine is on his way to Xaris, with Mengis and Batavia by his side. As they sail the seas of the New World leading up to Xaris, they are challenged by Trickshot and Princeton Maddock. *Aoshin continues to wander Xaris. He arrives in Badan, where he is confronted by Gilbert D. Bertram whose bounty has risen to 1,200,000,000. *Aoshin kills Bertram by sneezing. *Aoshin meets a little boy who explains the chaotic state of Xaris to him ever since the arrival of Aoshin, not knowing he was speaking to Aoshin himself. In the chaos, mothers have begun leaving behind their own children. *Aoshin deduces another one of Shiguma's five Devil Fruits, hypothesizing that he has the powers of the Gibu Gibu no Mi as one of the five, which allows him to be empowered by the prayers of his followers. *Telling the boy to keep praying, Aoshin departs to further study Xaris. Without Mercy *Shiguma is informed of the marines invasion of Xaris led by Carter Pine. *Aoshin crosses paths with Foxpack, who manages to defend himself against one of his attacks. *Aoshin attempts to free Foxpack, assuming he was under a spell that controlled his mind. However he is unable to do so, coming upon the realization that torture and sacrifice has transformed Foxpack into an entirely different person. *Shiguma calls Najeem closer, telling him with his awakening that in addition to being able to "Copy" and "Paste" he is also now able to "Find" and "Replace". In the World *As Carter Pine continues his solo pursuit of Shiguma and Aoshin, he is unexpectedly visited by Aoshin. *Aoshin denounces Admiral Pine's motives and intentions, considering him inexperienced, immature, and ultimately unbecoming of his position. *Aoshin displays his power to Pine by murdering Shiguma from afar garnering one of his signature sword techniques. *Revealed to have been revived due to the powers of Deadbeard's Devil Fruit, Shiguma and the Four Gospels prepare to engage Aoshin from their place in Shiguma's castle. *Aoshin is revealed to possess the title of "The Strongest Man in the World" (世界最強の男 Sekai Saikyō no Otoko). *Aoshin is revealed to possess the title of "Strongest Swordsman in the World" (世界最強の剣士 Sekai Saikyō no Kenshi). Vanguard of Death *Mengis and Batavia, each carrying out individual invasions of Xaris, clash as their cross paths in the middle. Refusing to submit to one another, a brawl breaks out between the two marines. *In the intermission of his fight with Batavia, Mengis is visited by Foxpack, who wastes little time in attacking him. While initially hesitant, Mengis has no choice but to defend himself against the attacks of his former accomplice when it is made clear that Foxpack intends to kill him. *Foxpack explains that death has changed how he sees the world drastically. He speaks of death in a casual sense and claims to even crave the feeling. *A battle begins between the two minks. Live: From Xaris! *Aoshin begins broadcasting the events of Xaris to the rest of the world. *Princeton Strathmore is one of many sea dwellers tuning into Aoshin's live stream. Like many, he bears a personal grudge against Aoshin, implying that Aoshin has done something to his former captain in the past. *To settle their score with Aoshin, many sea dwellers begin to set sail for Xaris. *Strathmore's ship crosses paths with a pirate by the epithet of "Big Boy". *Batavia is confronted by Walton Net. It is revealed that the two have history together dating back to Batavia's invasion of Suri many years ago. *Shiguma and the Four Gospels are on the move, looking for Aoshin. They are confronted by Carter Pine, who engages in battle with Shiguma. *Pine absorbs the powers of the Yochi Yochi no Mi using dials and lands a blow to Shiguma's stomach. *Shiguma is revealed to have a bounty of 3,000,000,0000. *Shiguma explains the true structure of his crew, claiming that the World Government has made up its organization in the past to "control the narrative". The Xros Pirates are noted by Shiguma to have 15 Division Commanders whom are referred to as "Apostles". *The Apostles are ranked 1-15 in terms of their power. Najeem is unveiled to be #15. Cold Anguish *Jack Frost arrives on Xaris. God *The battle between Shiguma and Pine is interrupted by Aoshin's sudden arrival. *Aoshin casually flicks Pine away and confronts the Xros Pirates. *As Aoshin attacks Shiguma, he is saved by Reach's powers. Reach defends Shiguma from Aoshin's attacks by creating a shield out of his metal powers. *Shiguma instructs Reach to create a dome around him and the Gospels, as he still needs more time to collect power from the environment. Aoshin sneaks into the dome upon its creation and strikes down the four Gospels with a single stroke of his sword, leaving them all at the brink of death. *Aoshin explains that he elected not to kill the Gospels as Shiguma would then simply bring them back to life in full health. By keeping them near death he is able to keep them out of commission. Above All Odds *Aoshin vows to teach Shiguma a lesson, only to realize that Shiguma has somehow managed to copy the powers of the Giro Giro no Mi and is casting his own illusion upon him. *As Aoshin breaks free from his illusion, he is surprised to learn that Shiguma has also been struck by his earlier attack. *A narrow opening is created as Aoshin was left paralyzed by the illusion. He is attacked by Foxpix, a 15 year old member of the Xros Pirates with a bounty of 13,000,0000. *Foxpix is split in two by Aoshin, who recovers quickly from his paralysis. However, due to possessing the powers of the Bara Bara no Mi, Foxpix survives and is able to strike Aoshin with his sword. *Despite being struck, Aoshin suffers no damage. He explains that Foxpix is not yet at the level to bypass his Haki. *As Shiguma later explains, Foxpix was never intending to damage Aoshin. In reality, Foxpix had cut Aoshin's strength in half when his sword had struck him. *Aoshin claims that even with half of his power the Xros Pirates have no chance at winning. *Aoshin is suddenly left in a near death state as Gilmore Artis trades health conditions with him using the powers of the Shimo Shimo no Mi. Arits, who had been struck by Aoshin, had established a link between the two of them. *Artis is now fully healthy while Aoshin is left at the brink of death, his body severely damaged and holding on for dear life. *Shiguma unveils his fifth devil fruit power as being the Gomu Gomu no Mi by activating Gear Fourth. Gear Fourth *Upon activating Gear Fourth, Shiguma dominates his battle against Aoshin. *Aoshin, after being attacked by Kong Gun, Leo Bazooka, and Rhino Schneider, respectively, is held up by Shiguma. *Shiguma uses the powers of the Giro Giro no Mi to peer into Aoshin's past. *Aoshin's real name is revealed to be Kenway Izari. Sky High *Aoshin (Izari) attempts to escape from the sky island he, his father (Stalkman), and his siblings (Vevo and Valkary) have been residing on since their birth. However he is caught again by Stalkman and disciplined as a result. *Aoshin returns to his siblings with a tall bruise on his head. Valkary begins to kiss Aoshin's hand, attempting to ease the pain with his kindness. Vevo on the other hand, detests Aoshin's various attempts at attempting to escape the sky island, speaking ill of humans. *Aoshin is noted to have despised swordsmanship in his youth, favoring archery in its place. *Days later, Stalkman is seen sitting by his lonesome as his stomach grumbles profoundly. The sound of his stomach grumbling can be heard throughout the New World. *Aoshin who comes to sit with Stalkman reluctantly, is hesitant to ask his father about the world below. *Stalkman, electing to speak of his own free will, claims that he had not found a single worthy opponent in the world below and is stated yet again to have held the title of the "Strongest Man in the World". *However, he notes that he has met plenty of smart men during his adventures, implying that smartness matters more to him than strength based on what he experienced below. *Stalkman begins to explain the history between the Kenway and Bathory families. The First Age *As told by Stalkman, the history between the Kenway and Bathory families is shown. *Bathory Frederic is mentioned alongside Kozuki Saito to be traversing the world more than a thousand years prior to the beginning of the series. *During an era known as The First Age, humans apparently live alongside beings known as "vampires" and "dragons"; looking for a way for humans to become the most superior race in the world, Frederic and Saito are attempting to capture the Pantheon. *Frederic is revealed to be the consumer of the Sute Sute no Mi, using its hologram powers to make the illusion of a larger fleet to scare away the dragons and keep them from attacking them upon their travels. *A dragon attacks their galleon, leaving the two shipwrecked. Saito is presumably killed in the disaster while Frederic survives. He is washed up to the shore of Elbaf, where he is rescued by Kenway Stalkman who devours the dragon nonchalantly. *Discovering giants for the first time, Frederic is amazed by their strength. He however also takes exceptional interest in their stupidity, realizing he can exploit it for his own personal gain. *Years go by, Frederic has been using his Devil Fruit powers to deceive Stalkman into doing what he commands. Stalkman's strength is revealed to the humans at the "World Tournament", where many kings and other members of royalty are in attendance. *Following this formula, the Bathory become one of the founding families of the World Government and one of the first families to be considered as the "Celestial Dragons" (World Nobles). *Stalkman, reflecting upon his life, tells Izari that the humans' ability to lie is superior to their family technique the "Gudōken". Battles *Aoshin vs. Carter Pine, Roo Jackson, Menu Merchant, and Owl-Faced CP0 Agent *Aoshin vs. Douglas Harvey, Vera, and Wriggly Wright *Aoshin vs. Gilbert D. Bertram *Aoshin vs. Carter Pine *Aoshin vs. Foxpack *Aoshin vs. Michael D. Shiguma, Reach, Hariunagi Pulaski, Roberts Leoti Mint, and Grimoire Artis *Mengis vs. Batavia *Mengis vs. Foxpack *Batavia vs. Walton Net *Michael D. Shiguma vs. Carter Pine *Aoshin vs. Michael D. Shiguma, Reach, Hariunagi Pulaski, Roberts Leoti Mint, and Grimoire Artis *Aoshin vs. Michael D. Shiguma *Aoshin vs. Michael D. Shiguma (Gear Fourth) Reaction Gallery Screen_Shot_2019-11-26_at_1.57.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-11-26_at_1.51.07_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-12-02_at_9.46.20_AM.png Screen_Shot_2019-12-18_at_12.29.31_PM.png Polls Screen_Shot_2019-12-07_at_11.53.14_AM.png Trivia *Promotional art depicting a confrontation between Aoshin and Michael D. Shiguma was featured as the wikia's background between November 24th, 2019 to ongoing. Category:Role-play Metrics